


Tipping Point

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Jericho
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has been merged into the novel, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/999833">Unforeseen Consequences</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping Point

This story has been merged into the novel, [Unforeseen Consequences](http://archiveofourown.org/works/999833)


End file.
